


Scarlet Red

by Orpheus_I_Dont_Feel_So_Good



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Guilt, Humor, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orpheus_I_Dont_Feel_So_Good/pseuds/Orpheus_I_Dont_Feel_So_Good
Summary: "Know me by my final call / Heart stopped by a rifle shot / Hung by my hind legs / left to freeze / my fur, crystalline grey, moon-blurred / darker where I bleed" -unknownPeter accidentally shoots Tony and Rhodey is set to avenge him only to meet the same fate. Clint is determined to get revenge as well, but what if he's shot down first?Things aren't always as they seem.





	Scarlet Red

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all are in for a ride. Have fun...

Peter was soooo screwed. The hot red liquid stained Tony’s shirt and dripped onto the floor. Well, It’s been fun to live life for the brief years I’ve lived it. He thought as a look of utter betrayal crossed Tony’s face. He was going to have to create a new identity and go live under the radar. How was he going to survive on the streets? Peter thought. What was he going to do? He hadn't planned his life to be over this fast.

“Peter… I trusted you,” Tony gasped.

“I-I’m sorry Mr. Stark, I didn't mean to.” The guilt was unbearable. He had flashbacks to Uncle Ben. The scarlet seeping through his shirt. He gripped his gun tighter in his hand as he bolted around the corner. 

“Peter!” Rhodey yell furiously as he caught a glimpse of him. “I thought we were on a team! You betrayed us! How could you?” Peter sprinted faster now trying to escape his accusing glare.

It was kill or be killed. It was the endgame now.

When Clint saw Peter shoot Tony he was shocked to say the least. Those two were as close as father and son, Hell, he thought that when he first met the boy. Clint saw the shock on both of their faces and the guilt that soon took over Peter’s. He watched as Peter shot around the corner. What happened? Why would Peter betray his own team? It didn't matter now, this was war.

Peter was ready to face his death. He had just taken out Rhodey when he had snuck up behind him, and then Sam was hit by Clint’s shot when Peter had ducked to dodge it. It was just him and Clint left. With no one else for Clint to focus on Peter would be his main target. Clint could shoot and hit a bullseye from 100 yards away with his eyes closed. There was no way Peter could win this one. Facing the team tomorrow would be impossible. He would never be able to show his face in public anymore. It was time for him to face his fate.

Peter walked around the corner confidently. There was no way he was going down without a fight. He raised his gun and loaded it with the last of the ammo he had. He clicked the gun as fast as he could in the direction of Clint. He didn't have good enough aim to even bother with trying so just shooting in his general direction would have to work.

“Splat” Clint felt something hard against his back. 

Did Peter just… Shoot him? How could some noodle of a teenager just beat him in a game of paintball? He betrayed, he snuck, and now he just shot a person that literally shoots arrows for a living? He was done. A weekend prior Peter beat him in Mario Kart which was acceptable but slightly infuriating (Clint most definitely did NOT sulk for the rest of the day) but to beat him in his own game? It was unacceptable. 

Peter just beat him in paintball.

**Author's Note:**

> Cue song never gonna let you go. I'm really bad at writing stories but if these are not the worst thing you've ever seen please leave a comment? It's the comments that keep writers writing.
> 
> Also... I apologize for the incorrect summary. I really hate writing summaries (as you can see on my first work) and so I had decided if I just copied where I had written the basic idea for the story and editted it a bit it would be fine, but clearly I missed something. Sorry for the confusion!


End file.
